This project proposes to provide staff services to: 1. supplement and complement existing community treatment and rehabilitative services for the problem drinker to meet the increased demands to be generated by the Cincinnati Alcohol Safety Action Program, 2. to fill gaps that appear to exist in a desirable treatment continuum, and 3. to provide coordination necessary with and between treatment resources and Alcohol Safety Action Program components to meet individual client needs. This project will also provide personnel responsible for overall coordination of community resources and personnel responsible for expanded outpatient treatment, counseling and rehabilitation services. One important aspect of both these expanded components--coordination and out patient services--is to develop a comprehensive array of services for the problem drinker, the alcoholic and family members and expert consultation and education services. Ultimately, this project should result in a comprehensive community Alcohol Abuse and Alcoholism grant-- the goal to have a truly comprehensive community effort.